littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 2 Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for LittleBigPlanet 2. Click on a level name to read more about the walkthrough. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Da Vinci's Hideout Levels * Rookie Test The first level of the Da Vinci series. * Grab and Swing This is the level where you learn to grab, swing, and introduces the grappling hook. * Gripple grapple * Bravery Test * Final Test Mini-Games * Hedge Hopping * Tower of Whoop * Block Drop * Super Block Drop Music * Da Vinci Theme * Fifth of Beethoven * Desperate Romantics * Funk Odyssey Victoria's Laboratory Levels * Runaway Train This level introduces the Grabinator. * Brainy Cakes * The Cakeinator * Currant Affairs * Kling Klong This is the last level of the Victoria series. The machine comes back to life and begins to climb up a tower. You need to defeat it by throwing cakes at it's weak spot; the mouth, with a grabinator. First, the machine will electrocute the floor and then open its mouth. When he does open his mouth, throw the cakes into the mouth. Repeat this process 2 more times. After you've thrown the cake into his mouth, the machine will start to throw electrocuted balls in a pattern to the middle then it'll go to the end. In the end, it'll start to shoot a laser from up then middle then ground. After he shoots his laser, he will open his mouth. Keep throwing cakes into his weak spot until you defeat him. Mini-Games * Rodent Derby * Attack of The Mutant Marshmallows * Death by Shockolate Music * Victoria's Laboratory Theme * What Are You Waiting For * Ghosts * Silver Surfer Shorties * Franctic The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Levels * Maximum Security In this level you will need to chase all the sackbots (yes i said chase) through the factory till the end and if you save all of them you get prizes. * Pipe Dreams In this level this time the sackbots will follow you everywhere unless it is dangerous or there is a suction pipe above you then they will be sucked up it. * Bang for Buck The player must save the armory from being taken over by sackbots. * Waste Disposal The player must save the sackbots found inside the waste disposal for The Factory from dying. * Fowl Play The player must run from the guard turkey Copernicus! Mini-Games Music * The Factory Theme * Limehouse Blues * Mahalageasca Avalonia Levels * Avalon's Advanced Armaments Academy * Got the Hump This level of Avalonia features a new animal-based weapon that looks like a camel. Players ride on the camels back as it marches forward. The only control that the player has access to, however, is a laser that fires out of the camel's mouth. Players go through the training course, shooting every target that they can, until the Negativitron empties an army of his monstrous crew out onto the battlefield. The player must then eliminate them in order to pass the level. 100% Prize Bubbles There are really no hidden Prize bubbles in this level. It is just a matter of shooting them with the camel's laser before they go off screen - and also while fighting your way through groups of bad guys. The easiest way to do this is to play through the level once, get as many prize bubbles as you can, and then play another time to collect any that you miss. You keep it up now, undrestand? Really good to know. * The Sackbot Redemption * Flying in the Face of Danger This is the fourth main path story level in the Avalonia theme, as well as it being the first level in which you use the Bee 2.0 in attack mode. Fire the H.O.N.E.Y. cannon using the X button. If you happen to ace this level(you beat most of the enemies and you didn't lose any of your lives), this will result in getting some good prizes. * Huge Peril for Huge Spaceship The boss battle in this chapter, the boss loosely resembles Big Core from Gradius Mini-Games * On Burrowed Time * Gobotron * Chick Flick Music * Avalonia Theme * Disco Shmisco Eve's Asylum Levels * Up And At 'Em * Fireflies When You're Having Fun * Patients Are A Virtue Completion: shouldn't be too hard as the checkpoints are quite common but the moving platforms can be a pain travers, take your time and you should see it through. Acing: like most of the Eve's Asylum levels acing it is a pain in the rear. the level tells you what you need, patience rushing through the level trying to get it done fast will be your down fall as you have to time everything an watch your step. 100% items: most of the items are in plain view getting to them is the trouble. Trivia: As you progress more and more of the characters from the original LittleBIGPlanet appear in the asylum suggesting that they went insane after the events of LittleBIGPlanet but again this is speculation. * Casa Del Higginbotham * Invasion Of The Body Invaders Mini-Games * Hungry Caterpillars * Mind Control * Root Canal Music * Eve's Asylum Theme * A Go Go * Elevate This * New Family * Vision One * Infotain Me The Cosmos Levels * Set The Controls For The Heart Of The Negativitron Level completion: This level is a virtual walk in the park, (a very dodgy zero-gravity park granted) you should have little to no trouble completing the first half (and if you do you need to brush up on your skills or get a new PS3) and the second half should be little to no trouble either as it is virtually all timing of grab and swing, but the shift in gravity can make certain jumps difficult. 100% items: None of the items are hidden excessively. However there is a times two challenge where you and a friend have to push two buttons in order to help the other up to release the prize bubbles above this can be found by standing in the gap in the inverted the shape where you should find the difference engine sticker. Acing the level: like most levels in the cosmos the constant squishy-ness of the blocks and the electric poles hanging about the place can catch you off guard easily by either wrong timing or taking to long and the walk from part one to the level link can be tiresome after a few failed attempts at part two the solution is patients don't jump into a challenge and try and firgure it out half way through the problem because chances are you'll end up dead, very dead keep a cool head and a focused eye and you should prevail. Easy Ace Trick: when you come to the part with the narrow jump between 2 electrified walls, get exactly in the center and DON'T MOVE when you jump. Only move to get to the next part. Trivia There is a broken games machine to the very far left of the arcade in part one hop onto the controllinator and enter the code up,up,down,down,left,right,left,right,,X,O and the machine should explode. * Full Metal Rabbit * Where In The World Is Avalon Centrifuge? * Fight of the Bumble Bees * In to the Heart of the Negativitron Click link for more on this topic. Completion: due to the fact that the level is covered with double life checkpoints this is a realitively easy completion one tip though, the third time you face the negitivitron you don't have to dodge the entire shot just the point of impact otherwise it can be real pain trying to evade its attacks. Acing: although the completion is relitively easy acing it is in a league of its own. As the final boss the challenge of acing is immensely difficult, however if you are a veteran lbp player and have aced the final boss in lbp 1 this shouldn't be too much trouble. The part that I found most difficult was the second phase as the grappling hook either wouldn't reach or grappled onto a different platform and flung me to my doom. I seriously don't recommend taking two or more players as they are virtually dead weight in what could be a relatively easy task as during the second phase you grapple onto each other and in the third you start picking each other up. 100% items: There are no items in this level and no reward for 100% collection either Trivia: In the first cut scene the meanies that attack change from sackbots to coloured pieces of wood half way through as with the shockbots. Also during the first cut scene,the Negativitron mentions Avalon,Victoria,Larry Da Vinci and Eves' faults (vanity,insecurity,short tempers,and self-absorption respectively,)but fails to mentions Clives and Dr.Higgin Bothams',assuming they are depression and insanity but this is pure speculation. Mini-Games * Rocket Funland * Ping Pang Pong * Space Pool Music * The Cosmos Theme * Automaton * The Future Theme Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Guides Category:Articles in need of images Category:Walkthrough Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Category:Victoria's Laboratory Category:Avalonia Category:Eve's Asylum Category:The Cosmos Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Story Category:Story Levels Category:Levels Category:Minigames Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow